


Snow Day

by Iniysa



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephram finally sees what his mother saw in Everwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, and I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> Note: As of writing this, I have only seen two episodes of the show, so if anyone is out of character, sorry. This is a very short un-beta read story, and I don't think there will be many problems.

Snow Day   
By: Lauren Freeman

Ephram woke up on a Saturday morning in the middle of November, cold. Shivering, Ephram buried himself deeper in to his blankets. Strangely he could not seem to get warm, so he decided to go check the thermostat to find out if the heater was on. He had only taken a couple of steps when his eyes caught the snow falling outside his window. Something about the white fluffy mixture made him walk over to the window and stare out at it, as if he had never seen snow before in his life. Today the snow just seemed different. Enchanting. A warm feeling spread through Ephram as he walked through the house to the back door and out into his back yard. Ephram smiled as he felt the snow, fall on his face and body. Opening his mouth he let the snow drop onto his tung feeling the snow instantly turn to cold water and slip down his dry throat. Ephram walked slowly around the house and into the front yard. Not bothering to stop, he found himself in the middle of the empty street, staring at the purple mountains.

It was just breath taking. He had never seen the mountains like this before, never felt the snow as anything but an obstacle out to ruin his day. For the first time since he moved to this small town he was glad to live in Everwood. Still smiling, Ephram looked up again, he closed his eyes, and could see his mother standing there. She smiled back at her son.

"I love you Ephram, I am always with you."

"I love you too, mom."

His mom disappeared and Ephram, feeling extremely happy looked back down and straight into the eyes of his father. Ephram's smile only grew bigger.

"Good morning, dad."

"Good morning Ephram. May I ask why you are outside in the snow in nothing but a short sleeved shirt and shorts? Where are your shoes?" Ephram looked down in wonder and laughed.

"That's funny, I didn't even realize it."

"Let's go in before you get sick"

"Okay, dad?"

"Yeah Ephram?"

"Thanks."


End file.
